


Mad About The Boy

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bite Kink, Bottom Merlin, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Kink, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Four - Tropesmash.  I chose Exhibitionism and posessive behaviour</p><p>Arthur's fine with the fans, his husband's band is awesome, but don't they have homes to go to? He's supposed to be having time with Merlin, but he can still hear the crowd out in the street, the screams loud despite the time and their being so many floors up.<br/>When Merlin goes to appease them, something in him snaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad About The Boy (pornathon version)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got a bit out of hand during writing and had to be heavily edited to fit the 750 word count, so the original full length fic will be posted as a second chapter, if you want to read the longer version.
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

The crowd was deafening and Arthur frowned; gig’d ended hours ago, didn’t they have homes?

“They know I’m taken.” Merlin wiggled his hand, ring glinting as he kissed Arthur’s pout. “They’ll leave.”

“Hmmm,” Arthur drew his husband closer; Merlin was his, and Arthur hated sharing him.

“I’ll just-” Merlin slipped away and stepped onto the balcony. Arthur knew the second the crowd glimpsed movement, cheers erupting.

 

This was _their_ time and suddenly Arthur can’t take it anymore; he’ll show everyone precisely to whom Merlin belongs.  
Leaning on the balcony wall waving down to the crowd, Merlin felt Arthur’s nimble fingers at his waist, unlacing his pyjamas, unseen from below and Merlin shivered as Arthur teased the soft curl of his cock.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s eyes bulged.

“Keep waving,” Greedy hands pushed flannel off jutting hips to the floor, Arthur stepping close and grinding his clothed groin against Merlin, pushing him into the wall with effortless propriety, trapping him between rock and hard cock. 

“You’re mine.” Some dark feeling within him burned to the surface, a feeling of desperate possession, hands tightening on Merlin’s hips.

“We’re outside! Paparazzi–people’ll _see_!” 

“See you’re mine.” 

Arthur’s palms stuttered along Merlin’s sides, cupping the sparse curve of ass, fingers rubbing Merlin’s hole.

“Ar-”

“Say it,”

Merlin’s head tipped back onto Arthur’s shoulder, shuddering when Arthur nosed his throat.

“I’m yours.”

“Again,” Arthur demanded.

“I’m yours,” Merlin chuckled, “lemme put my pants on!”

“They can’t see a thing from there; vague shape with ridiculous hair.” Arthur’s breath heavy on Merlin’s nape.

“You think they can see your hair?” Merlin snarked.

“If you’re gonna be like that...” The heat down Merlin’s back disappeared, a rush of cool air washing over him as Arthur strode away.

“Fabulous,” Merlin muttered, kicking off his pyjamas. He stared over the railing for a minute; was the crowd bigger?

Playful fingers had Merlin jumping, a not-at-all-a squeak lost into the night. A glance down revealed Arthur, naked, sliding between his legs.  
“Keep waving,” Arthur instructed calmly, kissing down Merlin’s cock, hands dancing over Merlin’s skin, ghosting over that gorgeous ass to palm heavy balls.

Merlin waved as Arthur kissed and licked across his stomach, tonguing the shiny-wet head of Merlin’s dick, each touch too much and not enough.

“Them down there,” Arthur growled, throat rough with want, though in his lust-mad haze Merlin detected a vulnerability to his husband’s voice, “ _all_ want you. You think I’d ever allow it?” He tongued up the length of Merlin’s cock as wet fingertips tapped a rhythm on his hole before pressing unforgiving knuckles into Merlin’s perineum.

“Fuck!”

Arthur smirked, focusing his movements as his other hand stripped Merlin’s cock, the slick sound of it lost to the roar of the crowd, Merlin sobbing Arthur’s name as they screamed his.

It wasn’t enough; Arthur needed to _take_. Arthur released Merlin, ignoring the muffled sob from above, sliding two fingers into his own mouth, leering around them at Merlin’s glazed expression, slipping them free to walk them behind Merlin’s balls to his hole, breaching him without preamble, crooking his fingers deep in that gorgeous ass, adding a third quickly.

“Public portion of the evenings over,” Arthur snapped, yanking Merlin down and out of sight before rearing up and pushing Merlin to his back, entering him in a glorious slide, splitting him open with a deep-hot stretch. Something in Arthur snarled in satisfaction, frenzied thrusts punctuated with a growled _‘mine’_ as they fucked, savouring Merlin’s moans and the lewd wet sounds of their bodies meeting. It won’t last, nothing this intense does.

Merlin’s overwhelmed; with the thick weight of cock within him, Arthur’s wild, exposed gaze, and possessive curl of strong arms under his back. With the feel of his cock riding Arthur’s abs, and scrape of brick at his back through sweat-drenched tee; he felt _mounted._

“Come in me, come in me,” Merlin babbled, utterly wrecked, lips seeking Arthur’s in sloppy, desperate kisses, urging him on, Arthur’s teeth bared as he buried himself within Merlin, triumph burning over his skin.

Merlin was quiet when he came; a gasp and warm come between their stomachs. He clenches down on Arthur, wringing out his release, desperate whines escaping Arthur as he ground his hips into Merlin’s ass, teeth clamping into Merlin’s shoulder. Long after it became too much, Arthur humped into Merlin, a warm sense of contentment at claiming his husband blooming.

Merlin smiled, tired and debauched, hands finding Arthur’s, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re mine,” he vowed.

They lie together long after the crowd has left.


	2. Mad About The Boy (extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longer version of Challenge Four Tropesmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter One

The crowd was deafening, even twenty floors up.

“ _Merlin, Merlin,”_

Arthur frowned; the gig’d ended hours ago, didn’t they have homes?

Merlin laughed at his expression.

“They know I’m taken.” Merlin waved his right hand in front of Arthur’s eyes, his platinum wedding band glinting. He pressed a sweet kiss to Arthur’s cheek, again and again. “They’ll leave soon.”

“Hmmm,” Arthur snaked an arm around Merlin, drawing him closer and onto his lap; Merlin was his, damn-it, and Arthur hated sharing his attention every night, let alone after the show.

“Maybe I should- might make them go home,” Merlin gestured to their balcony slipping from Arthur’s hold to step outside into the warm night. Arthur knew the exact second the crowd glimpsed movement, their combined shouts a deafening roar.

This was his time with Merlin, this was their time together and again, it was being disrupted and suddenly the subtle claim of a ring wasn’t enough.

Leaning on the balcony wall to wave down to the adoring crowd, Merlin felt the unmistakable tease of Arthur’s fingers at his waist, nimbly unlacing his pyjamas, his actions unseen from the ground and Merlin couldn’t suppress a shiver as Arthur’s hand scratched through the thatch of hair and teasing the soft curl of his cock.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s head whipped to the side, almost smashing into Arthur’s.

“Just keep smiling and waving,” Arthur’s voice was smoke and fire, greedy hands pushing flannel off jutting hips, pyjama pants falling to the floor. Over Merlin’s shoulder he waved to the crowd, kissing Merlin’s cheek, chuckling at the pleased roar. Arthur ground his clothed groin against him, cock sliding into the hot crease of Merlin’s ass, pushing Merlin into the wall with proprietary effortlessness, trapping him between rock and hard cock. 

“You’re beautiful.” Some dark, twisted feeling within him burned to the surface, a feeling of desperation and possession, hands tightening on Merlin’s hips.

“Arthur, we’re outside! Paparazzi -people will _see_!”

“See that you’re mine maybe.” 

Arthur’s hot palms stuttered along Merlin’s sides, callused thumbs rubbing circles above the sparse curve of ass dropped his hand to Merlin’s ass, cupping the sparse curve, fingers riding the tempting crease, to rub against the furl between, smiling when Merlin gurgled as his knees went to water.

“Ar-”

“So much I get to do to you, with you that they can only dream of. Say it,”

Merlin’s head tipped back onto Arthur’s shoulder, “I’m yours.”

“Again,” Arthur demanded.

“I’m only yours Arthur,” Merlin chuckled, “now come on, let me put my pants on!”

“They can’t see a thing from down there, just a vague shape with ridiculous hair.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s nape, scraping his teeth as promise of things to come.

“You think they can see your hair?” Merlin snarked, breathless as his hips jerked frantic and needy.

“If you’re going to be like that, I’ll just go in.” The heat down his back is gone and a rush of cool air washed over Merlin as Arthur petulantly turned on his heel, striding into the suite and out of sight.

“Fabulous,” Merlin muttered, kicking free of his pyjamas. Over the railing he vainly tried to be heard over the crowd, asking for them to please go home but to no avail. Was he crazy or had the crowd increased?

“Maybe if I tweet them?” Merlin mused, reaching for his phone before remembering it was still inside and he was minus his pants anyway.

Playful fingers had Merlin jumping, a sound that was not-at-all a squeak lost into the night air. A glance down revealed a naked, unrepentant Arthur sliding between his legs, back to the wall, mouth at just the right height to-

Arthur’s mouth was always so hot, always shocking how smooth and gentle his mouth could be given the sharp barbs he was prone to firing. Hot and so fleeting, gone in a heartbeat.

“I want you to just keep doing what you’re doing,” Arthur instructed calmly as he kissed down Merlin’s cock. Arthur’s hands were everywhere, dancing over Merlin’s ass, fingertips tracing the crease and slim thighs, ghosting over the gorgeous cock to palm heavy balls, Merlin dizzy with it as Arthur kissed and licked across his stomach, tonguing over the shiny-wet head of Merlin’s dick, each touch too much and not enough until 

Arthur relaxed his jaw, strong hands tugging Merlin’s hips forward, urging Merlin to take what he wanted.  
Merlin thrust into Arthur’s mouth, rewarded by blunt nails scoring his thighs, biting into his ass as Arthur urged him to fuck his mouth with abandon.

Arthur felt Merlin’s balls tightening up below his chin, the tell-tale quiver of Merlin’s thighs heralding his impending climax and, like the bastard he is, drew back with an obscene pop.

“Them down there,” Arthur growled, throat rough from Merlin’s cock, fingers curling around Merlin’s balls, tugging them down, stemming Merlin’s release, ignoring the pathetic whine demanding Arthur’s mouth return, “they _all_ want you, want your mouth and your cock. Only I get to touch,” and he did, tonguing up the length of Merlin’s shaft as slick fingertips tapped a rhythm on his hole, rubbing, pushing, teasing, sliding down to press unforgiving knuckles up into Merlin’s perineum.

“Holy fuck!”

"Right there, huh?" Arthur smirked, focusing his movements, pressing harder as his other hand stripped Merlin’s cock, the slick, meaty sound of it lost to the roar of the crowd, Merlin practically sobbing Arthur’s name as they screamed his.

Just as Merlin was within a hair’s breadth of climax, Arthur released his cock, sliding his fingers into his mouth, smiling around them as he took in Merlin’s glazed, disappointed expression, slipping them out with a pop, before walking them along the taut skin of Merlin’s perineum and to his hole, breaching him without preamble, two finger’s forcing Merlin open, crooking his fingers deep in that gorgeous ass to tease his gland from within.

“I think the public portion of the evenings over,” Arthur grit out and before Merlin knew what’d hit him, a steel grip locked around his hips and tugged.

Arthur yanked Merlin down and out of sight, knees cracking on the cold brick as they bracketed Arthur’s hips breath knocked from his lungs when Arthur reared up and pushed him to his back, entering Merlin in a glorious slide, splitting him open with a deep-hot stretch, thrust after thrust unrelenting. It feels so incredible to be filling his lover, every second of every show being torturous foreplay he was finally able to make good on. Arthur’s lost to the sensation, to Merlin around him, under him, each frenzied thrust punctuated with a growled _‘mine’_.

Merlin loved it, loved the thick weight of Arthur moving within him, the wild look in his husband’s eyes, the possessive curl of large arms behind his back, holding him close to that gorgeous chest; he felt so mounted, owned. Merlin loved the feel of his cock riding Arthur’s abs, and the rasp of his sweat-drenched shirt against hypersensitive skin, nipples hard points against the fabric, begging for Arthur’s mouth.

Merlin’s hands clawed around his biceps, his legs wrap around Arthur’s hips to lock around his back, insistent heels pushing into Arthur’s ass to urge him on, on, all hunger and desperation, their kisses messy and wild, little more than breathing each other’s air, Arthur’s teeth bared as his hips snapped harder, faster, buried deep enough he almost thought he could stay within Merlin forever.

“Come in me, come in me, come in me,” Merlin babbled, hands losing their grip of slick skin, wrapping around Arthur’s powerful back to tug him impossibly closer.

Arthur lost all ability to think, the earlier burn in his gut spreading across his skin as though aflame, gasping as he fucked Merlin hard and deep, his brutal thrusts forcing him along the brickwork, slamming again and again into his lover, delighting in the lewd wet sound of it, in Merlin’ gasps and cries.

Merlin was always quiet when he came, a gasp and warm come between their stomachs and he clenches down on Arthur, wringing his release from him, desperate whines escaping Arthur’s throat as he ground his hips into Merlin’s ass, coming deep into his ass, a warm sense of satisfaction at claiming his lover filling his world. Long after the movement became too much, long after the shivers of pleasure became edged with pain, Arthur humped against Merlin, convinced that if he could keep going, he could stay hard, take his lover again.

Merlin guided Arthur’s head to his chest, delicate fingers petting the sweaty blond hair and trickling down his spine, telling him how much he loves him, how wonderful he is, how he’s Merlin’s just as much as Merlin is Arthur’s. That possession goes both ways.

Merlin fumbled for Arthur’s hands, lacing their fingers together as he kissed the backs of his husband’s hands.

They lie like that, twined together, long after the adoring crowd has fallen silent and gone home, and the air turned cool.


End file.
